The goal of this proposal is to obtain funds for the acquisition of a state-of-the-art VisualSonics Vevo LAZR imaging platform, high-resolution high-frequency, ultrasound enhanced laser system for the use of new and NIH-funded investigators affiliated with Wake Forest School of Medicine (WFSM). The VisualSonics Vevo LAZR Photoacoustic imaging system allows non-invasive, in vivo high resolution of anatomical structures down to 30 microns while obtaining dynamic physiological and molecular imaging. This will allow investigators to perform longitudinal studies of disease progression and regression in individual subjects. In addition, the Vevo LAZR allows for simultaneous measurement of a number of different parameters during a single imaging session, thereby providing more comprehensive and informative data. Thus this device will optimize scientific output and minimize numbers of animals needed, resulting in cost savings. This system will be administered by two Centers--The Hypertension and Vascular Research Center (HVRC) and the Center for Biomolecular Imaging (CBI). The HVRC will provide expertise in small animal physiological measurements and the CBI will provide the necessary space, supervision, and additional technical expertise to facilitate immediate and ongoing benefit of the instrument. This partnership continues the ongoing cooperative relationship between the HVRC and the CBI, and will create efficiencies by combining the strengths and experience of these two units. Two HVRC investigators have certificates in operation of the Vevo LAZR Photoacoustic unit with the Vevo 2100 ultrasound platform and attended workshops in Winston-Salem and in Toronto, Canada, so that there will be on-site expertise immediately available to users. The VisualSonics instrument will enhance the capabilities and productivity of a large well-funded group of WFSM investigators in diverse disciplines including hypertension, atherosclerosis, cancer biology and angiogenesis who use transgenic animal models to probe the genetic underpinnings of disease. This system will complement other shared-use imaging devices (MRI, microPET, microCT) in the CBI by providing a rapid, non-ionizing radiation modality that can provide dynamic, real-time non-invasive imaging. We expect that use of the Vevo LAZR for imaging in preclinical rodent models of human disease will advance our efforts in the treatment and eradication of complex chronic diseases such as hypertension, atherosclerosis and cancer.